The present invention relates to a sliver can transporting apparatus and method for transporting sliver cans between a draw frame and a sliver supply station.
Can transporting apparatus are known for delivering full cans of sliver from a sliver supply station to a draw frame and return empty sliver cans from the draw frame to the sliver supply station. However, the need exists for a can transporting apparatus for a draw frame which optimally accommodates the competing design considerations of conserving space as much as possible while providing ready access for service personnel to the sliver cans at the draw frame.